Section 13's Dirty Secret
by Jidus Conevil
Summary: Jidus: A simple story of revenge that will never end, with some romance later on with a new vampire to the Hellsing Manor and the hero of the story. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Section 13's Dark Secret

Chapter One: This Is Only a Test

As Alexander walked the halls of Section 13 Maxwell approached him. "Alexander..." The paladin looked to him. "Yes?" "Section 13's  
pet project is finished, and I want you to take it out for a test run." He smirked. "And if you see those vampires while your there, don'tbother fighting them." Alexander nodded as Maxwell left him then disappeared as he turned a corner.

Hours Later

As Alexander walked the streets of London, he seemed to be accompanied with a man that had black long and spiked hair that stopped at his lower back, his skin dark and eyes blue, he wore a gray shirt and black pants also a pair of gloves with the Vatican symbol on the back of them in silver along with a pair of black boots. He had a pure silver staff as a weapon that had runes engraved into it. He walked slowly, his head down and fist clenched with a frown on his face. "So…Corell …" "What?" "You sure ye ready for battle?" He just got a scoff after that then silence again. This continued until Corell vanished without a trace. "Damn… if I am to keep my promise to his father how can I when he keeps running off?"

**Flashback**

A child stood in shock as he watched his father fight a vampire that had tried to attack them a moment ago. An 18 year old yet freakishly tall Alexander stood near the child as he stood and watched, unable to move. "Alex… get my son and run…" "But Father Derllo…""NOW Alex! And if anything happens to me… keep my son safe. Understand?" Alexander nodded then grabbed the child's hand and ran with him. The child running with Alexander yet looking back to see his father's death before his eyes, a tear managing to escape his frozen face. "Corell?… Are ye okay?" The small child just wiped his face then nodded. "Just fine." Alexander had a surprised look on hisface since the child had just lost his father and is not crying.

**Flashback Ends**

A metal clang was heard then Corell appeared from the a nearby alley, dragging a dead ghoul. "It seems the target managed to spread this

sick disease." He then dropped the dead ghoul and impaled it with his staff for it to turn into dust. "Lead the way Anderson." He nodded

then walked till the reached a pier. "Here it is. You first." Corell nodded as he walked in then took out his staff and got into battle stance

and waited for the target to appear. He then looked up to see a see a bunch of ghouls coming down the stairs then more appearing

around him. "Anderson?" He then heard slashing outside. "Damn… this is going to be a long night." He then span around so he could take

out about 7 out of the 20 ghouls around him then shoved his staff into one of them as it slowly turned into dust whole he palmed one

through the chest then kicked two more to the ground and caught his weapon then wiped out the rest with a hard swing aiming for all of

there heads now there being only 10 left as he just jumped up then took out one with a hard downward strike and impaled two more then

pole-vaulted off his staff then grabbed onto a chain then swung down to take out the remain seven but one managed to grab him and

yanked him down but he just snapped its neck before landing then put his fists up and boxed about three down then spin kicked two

down then looked to the last two and walked over to his staff then relaxed for the moment the they were about arms reach as he impaled

one then lifted the ghoul up as he used one leg to keep the last living ghoul away from him then shoved him back and tossed the dead

ghoul onto him for them both to fall into the ocean since it was an open doorway that lead to the ships. "Hmm… that was fun. Anderson?"

He walked outside to see Alexander taking on the vampire, but when Alexander noticed him the vampire turned to face Corell now.

"What type is this one?" "It be a freak Corell, a fake vampire basically." "Ah…" He puts his staff back as he walked to the vampire then

poked its eyes out and took them out as well for the vampire to fall to the ground screaming in pain. "Are they mostly around my age?"

"Most of the time, we at times get them around 20's or 30's" Corell stepped on his neck slowly crushing it. "Is that so?" And with a sick

squishing sound Corell killed his first fake vampire. "Well want to go get something to eat?" "Can't." Corell looked at him in confusion.

"Why is that?" "There be the rest of the gang behind ye." "Oh…" He was then grabbed by the neck but all of a sudden the vampire that

did that had his arm shot off making Corell jump away at that. "What the?" He looked to Alexander who just took out his blades. "If ye

wanted to fight a real vampire today. Ye got it." He then pinned holy papers on the walls of the warehouses beside them as Corell just

looked around then noticed a battalion of troops coming there way. "Uh… Alex?" "What?" "We got more company." "They just be

humans that side with these filthy beast of the devil." "Thank you for clearing that up for me. I was about to hold my attack." He took out

his staff again then stretched a little. "So… whose first?"

* * *

Nightmare: Please be kind this is my first fic. 


	2. The New Vamp is a comin'

Nightmare: Hello fellow Hellsing fans.

GIR 2.0: Who they?

Shoves his prototype robot into a closet.

Nightmare: Um… review please and… enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The New Vampire in Town

Corell just walked up to them then took out all the troops in one swing then looks to Seras who just came in to see the slaughter that the new Vatican has done. "

My god… who are you?"

"The name's Corell little lady. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this."

He slammed his staff into her chest knocking her out then lifted it as he said a prayer.

"May god forgives thee tainted soul."

He closed his eyes.

"Amen."

He was about to strike till his staff was shot out of his hands then looked to be face to face with Alucard.

"Alexander?"

He looked around for his temporary partner to see him knocked out.

"Great…"

He looked to Alucard.

"So you're the runt of the litter huh you little puppy?"

He aimed a gun at Corell who just frowned.

'He uses the technology of man to fight the undead? How weak can you get?'

"It's too bad I have to take you out."

Alucard fired the shot missing his head on purpose as the clouds part to show a full moon tonight.

"Question, you vile excuse for a man, were those silver bullets?"

"Not the one I just fired from no. But this one does."

He took out the Jackal then looked to expect to see Corell standing there.

"Huh?"

Corell was right behind Alucard.

"Ah… your going to be a fun one to play with."

"Shut it you monster."

Corell just snapped his neck then walked over to Alexander then his staff then left in a flurry of holy papers, vanishing. Seras was the first to get up from the fight, the Hellsing squads on the ground dead blood all over then she looked to Alucard who just lay there, motionless.

"Master!"

She ran to Alucard then kneeled next to him. The body just got up as his head snapped back into place.

"It seems we have a new friend to play with, and he'll be more fun then the Vatican dog."

They both got their weapons and left the scene. After they had given their deceased their needed burial and praises they went back to Hellsing Manor.

Section 13

As they returned to their base Enrico was busy arguing with the organizations scientist. After 4 hours the scientist emerged. He wore a long black cloak, gloves, boots and glasses, his shirt black as well with a red cross around his neck a section 13 badge on his shirt, his pants black with designs of wolves going around the leggings of the pants that are in white. Corell looked to him, the man was shaking violently as he breathe raggedly.

"Problems Jidus?"

The scientist known as Jidus coughed into his hand some blood emerging through his hand then cleared his throat as he cleaned off the blood.

"Not really Enrico just chewing me out as usual."

His voice sounding weak and soft.

"Still having troubles with the blood work?"

The scientist nodded.

"I'll be were I always will be… at the lab."

He walked out slowly as if he was elderly but was in his 40's. Corell just sighed and followed the weak man.

"Tell Enrico our report."

Alexander just nodded then walked in his office.

As Jidus Section 13's top scientist sat at a table, messing with blood he managed to get through his own ways. Corell just finished his training and walked out, drying himself off with a towel.

"How's progress old man?"

Jidus grunted at that.

'Always acting like I'm his father.'

"Well Corell if you must know I'm…"

He cough's violently then breathed deeply then looked around for his meds for Corell just to slide him in front of his face.

"Thanks."

He popped a pill in his mouth then downs a bottle of water and leans against the table.

"How was the mission?"

"Not too eventful, just saw a nice girl and was about to give her a much needed passing but I was cut off by some weak vamp in red."

Jidus froze at the last comment he made.

"A-a-aluc-car-d…"

He kept stuttering till Corell shook him softly.

"What is it?"

Jidus sighed and stood up then walked to his weapons cabinet and opened it.

"You remember the night Corell?"

"Yes sir, I have."

He took out Incognito's weapon then set it before Corell.

"Well there is some good news."

He coughs.

"And some bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"Your dad was avenged."

"What do you mean I haven't killed the vampire that killed my dad?"

"Hold on I'm not finished. That vampire you fought today… has killed the very same vampire that killed your dad."

"He… he took my kill?... He ruined my chance to avenged my dad?..."

Corell fell silent for the remainder of the time.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

He got dressed in his clothes and went out into the city of Rome. Jidus just sighed as he put the weapon back up then took out some gloves with metal claws on the back of them.

"Might as well keep working."

Hellsing Manor

As Seras trains new men, Alucard was starting to think that they may need more vampires just in case. He left the manor with the thought in mind.

Rome

As Corell stalked the streets of Rome he found himself at the train station. 'Even though those damned Hellsing worms are there. I guess a visit there wouldn't hurt.' He took a train to London and slept most of the way there.

London

A woman walked home from the market, carrying groceries home. She lived in a nice part of the city but it was still dangerous since the crime was insanely high there. But like every human being they needed food. She didn't seem to care for life that much anyway. She heard a gang in an alley and saw that they where staring at her but just kept walking, not really caring she just turned the corner and way about to go into her apartment complex just to end up being pulled into the alley. After that it was nothing but silence. Hours later the gang walked out the woman laying in a pool of her own blood. Alucard then came to the scene then took her back to the manor as Corell watched this from afar from a window in the train station.

'What is he up to?'

He thought about that as he stared out the sun vanishing from the sky as night took over London. He blinked then answered the call he didn't notice.

"Hello?"

"This is Jidus Conevil. Corell Section 13 seems to be mad about your little walk."

There was silence on Jidus's end.

"It's just Enrico being a tightwad again."

Corell laughed.

"I'll come back then."

He waited for a bus home as he talked to Jidus about their first time meeting.

Flashback

As Alexander took him back this his home where there was a man, the man was Jidus, who looked to be in his 20's now.

"Hi Alexander, who is this?"

He looked to the chibi Corell who had big blank eyes that was narrowed and only staring straight ahead.

"This is Corell, he say his own father slain before his eyes."

"I see, he can live with me then. I always have the room anyway."

(Back then Jidus was a famous doctor who has rid the earth of some serious and common illnesses.)

He opened up his mansion doors for them. He never wanted hired help since he didn't mind cleaning it all up every few weeks. As weeks went by Jidus managed to get close to Corell, knowing he needed a father figure in his life, and Alexander was more of an older brother to Corell then anything. 10 years later a Section 13 came to Jidus asking for the use of his skills for a project of theirs. At first he hesitated but agreed, he never liked to leave people in needed pf something. Then, after that agreement things started to change for the happy trio.

Flashback Ends

"Well I'll be there in an hour Jidus so bye."

"Bye Corell."

He turned off his cell and dozed off till he reached Rome once again.

Nightmare: Hope you enjoyed my story and some of the changes I made as well.

GIR 2.0: What is that? What its do? What its do? What its do? What its do?

Duck tapes his robots mouth shut.

Nightmare: Review please. Oh and I don't own Hellsing. Just Corell and the new vampire and if you don't like this please don't say anything.


	3. The Plan's

Hellsing Chapter 3

When Corell came back to Section 13 he saw a medic team carrying Jidus away to the hospital wing Alexander coming from the direction of Enrico's office.

"Enrico wants to speak to ye, seems to be pretty peeved at your leaving especially cause of your 'condition' thinking you might get into trouble."

Corell just growled as he walked off towards Enrico's office, when he reached it and was just about to open the door he saw claw marks on the wall behind him and just sighed then opened the door and walked in.

"Yes Enrico, what is it this time high and mighty one?"

Enrico just chuckled tapping on his desk.

"Why do you go out without telling me?"

"Cause I'm not working and I needed some air sir snooty."

Enrico's smile turned into a frown.

"Why must you be so difficult when your off duty?"

"Cause I'm an awesome power that you cannot control sir snooty."

Enrico twitched at that then broke his pen.

"Could you please stop calling me that?"

"Only if you let me be mighty one, then I'll probably stop calling you that."

"Fine, now care to tell me why you were at London?"

"Well I wanted to cause havoc for the little organization Hellsing, but instead I saw a certain vampire messing around with a human, female."

Enrico sighed, then stood up.

"Have you been feeling out of it today?"

Corell just groaned.

"No I haven't, I didn't grow a tail nor fangs, claws, or anything animalistic or wolf wise. Okay you… you…"

Corell just punched his desk for it to shatter in half then sat back down in his chair.

"That's the 3rd desk this month, you seriously need to control that anger of yours."

Corell just snorted.

"Jidus… he changed didn't he?"

Enrico sat back down.

"He did and he's getting better from that illness of his, some of the doctors are going to try to remove the silver bullet from that attack last year. I can say he will back to his normal self."

"Yeah right, you know it will never work Enrico. I thought you would be giving up on this project by now it's been 20 years and your still at it."

"It will work your living proof that it shall Corell."

"That is just because I was a kid when you guys started it, what your doing now is the same thing as that damn freak chip."

"Ah… but the beauty of it is that it cannot be removed."

"Your sick, it will never work. An army of lycans is impossible to achieve for an offensive force against vampires. Besides I bet the real ones that haven't been genetically tampered with are mad to hear rumor of copies of their own kind."

"So what _they _aren't loyal to the Vatican they are merely dogs to us."

"So what does make me? A pet to the Vatican's will? A mere puppet for you to control?"

Corell stood up.

"Well I'm not, and furthermore I take the mission in order to kill a certain vampire now, not for the Vatican so I don't care if you try to kill me Enrico. I'll just come back and bite you right in the ass."

He then stormed out of the office the door now barley hanging onto the upper hinge while Enrico shook his head.

"He still needs to get that anger sorted out."

-Hellsing Manor-

The woman who was dead lied in bed, her silky silver hair that draped down to her back lie still as her small lips stayed shut however her eyes were open, the eyes were gold but as the seconds grew the turned into a deep crimson red, her built was muscular yet curvy as her skin was white as snow. As her escape from death completed she groaned softly and sat up rubbing her neck.

"Welcome back to the living."

She looked to see the face of her the one that saved her from death Alucard.

"Why?"

"To give you another chance at living and to assist who I work for in something spectacular. Plus I've been observing you for the past few months your skills would be very valuable to us."

"Were exactly am I anyway?"

"What is your name anyway?"

"Brianna is my name."

"Well kung fu girl, you are in Hellsing Manor a mere police force that takes care of undead."

"Your kidding, the undead sounds like somebody is aiming for an Oscar. Okay were are the hidden cameras I knew when I felt those drugs those gang member gave me that I wouldn't die yet." She grinned.

"I wonder if they are still alive I wanted to play with them some more now."

"Dead… it seems someone was following them as well." He chuckled. "Mere puppy love."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, come and meet your colleagues they'll be dieing to meet you."

"Ha, ha." She rose and put on her clothes then exited the doors to meet them.

-Meanwhile-

A black furred wolf left an alley with a arm in its mouth as it walked away into the darkness of the city a trail of blood in tow as it vanishes into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jidus: Well now that I've finally got this one done I am sad to tell you I'm going solo from now on and that these fics will sadly belong to me now. Well this is Jidus Conevil bidding you a good day and thank you for reading my fic. I'll have more coming soon.

GIR 2.0: In the next 2000 years to be precise.

Jidus just kicked his robot muse into orbit then waves bye. Chapter 4 a coming soon what will happen when Brianna and Corell meet stay tuned my beloved readers!... And the nice people who will read it for the first time and see the new chapter that has been added.


End file.
